It Hurts
by Mika Gremory
Summary: Erza is a scarlet haired teen and her bestfriend is a bluenette boy named Jellal. They've been friends for about 10 years now. Somehow the scarlet haired girl thinks she is falling for her bestfriend, but will the bluenette return her feelings for one another?. Will he realize the scarlet haired girl's love for him?.
1. Chapter 1 Crazy Morning

Hi Guys this my first time posting a fanfic so please...go easy on me :)  
Hope you like it~

A Fairy Tail Story  
Jerza Erza X Jellal

Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail

Summary

Erza and Jellal were friends since they were 6 now they are 16 and things have change for the past years find out what happens.

A scarlet haired teenager slightly opened her eyes seeing that it was still an hout and 30 minutes early so she decided to drop by her bestfriends bestfriend's name is Jellal Fernandez, he use to live near the scarlet haired girl named Erza Scarlet but cause of some family problems they had to live far seprate houses .

Now back to the present

The scarlet haired teen quickly got out of bed headed towards the bathroom she then exited the bathroom she quickly took her uniform and wore it. Theyre uniform was a checkered skirt ,a white blouse, a red necktie and a sweater/vest that is cream or for her she wore a red vest like in the ova she then left the house

Time Skip Jellal's House

She then arrived at her destination she knocked at the door seeing his Brother Mystogan

"Good Morning Mystogan~"

"Good morning to you too Erza"

"Ill be waking Jellal up k"

Jellals brother then nodded. Erza hurriedly went to Jellals room seeing him still past asleep

Erza's POV

He looks kinda cute when his asleep-waiT WHAT AM I THINKING . I shook my head as I headed to the bed, I then placed my hand over his forehead as I smiled Then...

"JELLAL WAKE THE HELL UP WE STILL HAVE SOME PAPERS TO FILL"(as in papers ah...duties as part of the student council)

He slightly opened his eyes rubbing it until he realized i was infront of him He then stood up knocking both of us out bed But the position was kind of awkward Jellal was above me his arms supporting his weight both of his legs on both sides of faces just inches away getting

closer...

closer...

and closer...

I was blushing for abit but I tried to avoid it by saying that we were gonna be late if he doesnt get his lazy ass up he then stood up abit unsteady

"im sorry bout that"

"its fine you didnt mean to...now go get a shower ill just get something downstairs"

he then nodded

Time Skip

As I was entering jellals room once again I went to his desk spotting old pictures of us how nostalgic

But it was ruined when...

Jellal's POV

I opened the door seeing a beautiful scarlet haired teen by my desk ,she then notice me then I noticed a blush on her face realizing I was only wearing a towel covering my...

you know...

I walked forward not knowing that the towel was clipped to the door walking forward making the towel slip silence came...

"KYAHHHHHHH"

did I just hear her scream...

how...cute...

I mentally slapped my self

"What the hell get some clothes on will you!"

as she throws a pillow at me she was blushing madly at the scenary I mean who wouldnt

"Fine just wait for me downstairs"

'This is going to be along day' I thought

Please review  
I also want to read your Suggestions so I could improve my story  
I repeat this is my first time writing a story

Thank You~  
~Mika-chan


	2. Chapter 2 No way

Erza's POV

I was eating breakfast with with then came down wearing a white polo cream pants and a red necktie

He picked up a piece of bread

"Bye bro gotta go"

We both left the house him picking up his bike he handed me a helmet and I rode the bike behind him paddling

The wind blew gracefully through our hair the wind swipping my scarlet hair

The ride was getting abit bumpy so I hugged him tightly hoping he doesnt notice

Time Skip

We arrived at Fairy Academy early. We both walked pass the gate entering the hall of the school.

We finally arrived at the council room

"Ahh...Good Morning Lucy,Mira"

"Good Morning to the two of you"they both said

"Oh by the way do you guys want some tea?"Mira asked.

We nodded then continued the paper work on which they will be discussing later

Hmm today I have He ,English ,Science ,PE ,Music ,Computer and a free period. I guess I better get going.

Time Skip Pe

Since its Friday today must be swimming class one of the most revealing classes. I sighed I guess Ill be changing now

'The master is such a pervert sometimes but still I dont want to wear this!'I was holding a black 2 piece swimwear'No choice I sure hope Jellal wont notice'I shook my head then procided

Jellal's POV

I went to the pool I guess Erza isnt here yet...Oh shes here...and a new uniform...or should I say.

A blush appeared on my face but I shoved it just 'best' friends we can't...

"E-Erza new uniform?"

What Kind of question is that dummy?'

"Oh...J-Jellal y-yeah it is..how is it?"

"Ah...its fine...you lo-" Then we heard the couch calling

"I guess Ill talk to you later then see ya"Then we parted ways

Timeskip After School

I was walking outside

exiting the school grounds but it suddenly rained SHIT I forgot to bring an umbrella . . . . . .

"You two?!"the scarlet girl asked I nodded

"No Choice we have to run and get to the house"

Then I started pulling her through the rain Finally we arrived soaking wet

We took of our outer clothing which leaves me with a black t-shirt and Erza with her blouse which I blushed abit cause of her blouse wet... and a very revealing chest

Erza's POV

I was removing my vest when I saw him blush'was he just staring at me?!I swear he is sometimes a pervert

"If you dont mind you can barge in for the night"

"Oh is that so?...Sure I guess its fine"

"Oh...Okay"

TimeSkip

I got out of the shower only in a piece of towel wrap around me I went to Jellal's closet opening it and seeing...a night gown which is almost visible with matching Way Im Wearing That.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"JELLAL COME HERE THIS INSTANCE!"

He then went swooping in the room as quikly as he could

"Yes?What is it?"he asked

I then held the clothing in my hands so he can see it well .He then tried to control his laughter but failed

"Im sorry okay I didnt know that it was 'that' revealing"

My face was completely red like my scarlet hair because of embarassment and anger  
'I have no choice again'I kept whining

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fine...Hmmph. Now go outside Ill be changing now"

"Okay..Pfft..."He tried controlling his laughter

OKay how was it?Did I do good?  
Please review and if you like it Fav it  
I am accepting suggestions feel free to suggest

Thank You~  
~Mika-chan


	3. Chapter 3 Photo Madness

Hey guys sorry for the really late update

I've been really busy school work and stuff(well I dont really focus in school)but I did have flu so yeah  
On to the disclaimer!

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

* * *

Erza's POV

I was still in the room that I locked because I dont want anyone seeing me in this revealing outfit.

A few minutes had past a heard a knock at the door which is Jellal's room that I am in.I carefully opened the door seeing who it is and it was...

Jellal's POV

I was walking up the stairs to see how Erza is doing , just checking on her...  
I knocked at the door seeing it being opened slowly I stepped back seeing her peeking

"Ah Erza you Okay?"

"Do I look Okay to you? I mean I'm wearing a ridiculus outfit do you still think im okay?!"

I sweatdropped at her comment "Theres a black shirt in my drawer the left side"

"Gee thank for saying that just now"she said sarcasticly. And with that I went down to prepare dinner

* * *

TimeSkip Dinner time

Erza's POV

I walked down the stairs into the kitchen where a blunette is preparing dinner I sighed in relief knowing that I have something decent to wear

'I swear if he makes me wear something like this again ill beat him into a pulp'I thought out loud

"Beat who into a pulp?"

"Ah...ah No one in particular"I said quickly he then just giggled then replied

"Yeah right"he said sarcasticly

"Come on Im hungry"he laughed at me

We ate and talked then I asked him if he had strawberry cakes' for dessert and yes he did we ate the cake but I was the one who 'almost' ate the whole cake

* * *

Jellal's POV

I sighed knowing Erza she would eat the whole cake "Hey Erza um...ah...let's watch a movie"

"Ah sure I guess we can stay late for that we have no classes tomorrow"

'Oh yeah thats right tomorrow is the start of weekends'I thought "So what do you want yo watch?"I asked

"Hmm...anything I guess..." (A/N:Im not really good at details and also to let you guys know that Im using my phone to type the story the copy pasting it in my bestie's fb chat log to fanfiction . net)

The movie went for a while it was getting really boring too. I felt something or someone's head laying on my sholder...It was Erza fast asleep

I sweatdropped she does look peaceful when she sleeps unlike when she's awake... I just went with the situation and laid her head onto my chest then drifted to sleep...

* * *

Mystogan's POV

I sighed'What a tiring day its a miracle I can still walk Knightwalker sure can be abit...scary scratch that but still thats why I love her

Knightwalker is Erza's big sister and Mystogan's girlfriend

I went inside hearing the T.V was still on I went to the leaving room...

'I wonder...I knew it! they 'are' an item'I snickered while taking a picture of the beautiful couple, Erza was on top of Jellal's chest sleeping heavily'I better make a ton of copies to make sure if they delete it they'll have a hard time

I sent a picture to Knightwalker_ "Hey Knightwalker look at the two lovebirds[Captions:Jellal and Erza Sleeping Together][Photo]  
__**  
Ring!**_

Ring!

Ring!*I answered the phone

_"OMG OMG IS THIS REAL JELLAL AND MY LITTLE ERZA IS TOGETHER?!"_

_"YEAH It is and stop screaming my ears will soon pop out~"_

"Oh sorry, But still Im so gonna tell everyone alive SO POSTING IT WELL see YAH!"  
Just then the phone hunged up Then I gave out a loud sigh

I hurriedly went to my room to check my notifications in Fb Then I saw a picture that Knightwalker posted that already got 2 million likes 1.6 comments and 1.9 people shared it I sweatdropped noticing that 'was' quick

**Comments**

Levy:OMG IS THIS FOR REAL?!

Lucy:KYAAA THEY"RE SO CUTE TOGETHER

View more comment...

I was amazed on how many people saw the post then I started to get worried what...will happen if they found out?  
.

* * *

_HEy GUYS THANKS FOR THE FAV and reviews_

ALSO that I'll try to Upload the chapters with more words

**ANDDD** Try uploading fast enough I mean like Im a highschool girl who is really busy BUT I WILL try to Upload More  
Also please suggest scenarios I can do Cuz Im like running out of Ideas I used to write fanfictions by hand using My OCxGrayxSting  
But I think Ill arrange it if you guys want to AND yes I am new at **AT** posting

WELL SEE YOU GUYS!

TNX GUYS~

~Mika-chan 3


End file.
